Assemblies of the generic type are already known from prior art, the assemblies comprising pressure belts for pressing a cover web to a corrugated web provided with glue. The belt course of the pressure belt is generally settable in advance. A drawback of these assemblies is that the pressure belts are subjected to extremely high wear during operation which greatly reduces the service life thereof. Furthermore, complications relating to the pressure belts occur frequently in the production of the webs of corrugated cardboard which affects the performance of the entire installation.